


Firsts

by Queequegg



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queequegg/pseuds/Queequegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April and Donnie have been dating for several months after the events of  'Life as She Knows It' (not necessary to read first) which establishes a relationship between these two towards the end of season 1. They love each other and are mostly ready to move their budding relationship to the next level, except for the nagging doubts that Donnie has over April being able to accept all of his differences that make him so unique. April however, is eager to prove that his worries are unnecessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life As She Knows It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176407) by Queequegg. 



**Firsts**

**A/N: Set just after the end of season 1, relationship established in the universe of ‘** [ **Life as She Knows it** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9254161/1/Life-As-She-Knows-It) **’.**

* * *

 

Donnie hurriedly climbed through the open window. The howling gale was blowing so fiercely that sleet and hail was pelting into the curtains and carpet around him, soaking things in the brief minute. As soon as he was in, he spun around to pull the window closed, locking it behind him.

“Hey!” April chirped as she rounded the corner into her bedroom. And then taking one look at him, she headed straight into her bathroom and grabbed a towel off the shelf, tossing it to her sopping wet boyfriend.

“Thanks.” Donnie replied with a shiver in his voice.

“Where are the others?” She asked, moving to look out the window beside him. The rain had now completely turned to sleet and a fog blurred up onto the glass from her warm breath.  

“They decided to head back before the weather turned.” He gave a sheepish grin. “I wasn’t expecting it to hit quite so fast.”

April spun away from her reflection in the glass pane to take a look at Donnie, who still appeared to be dripping despite his best attempts to towel himself off.

“And you just decided to head on over to my place, despite the warning for severe weather?”

“Well, it was supposed to be movie night.” He protested. “And besides, I wasn’t about to turn down a chance to hang out without my brothers right next to us.” He chuckled a bit. “I mean, even with your dad giving me the evil-eye, I’d still take 1 of him over 3 of them any day!”

April let out her own soft giggle and stepped forward to give him a brief kiss on the lips. She totally understood what he meant, it had been awhile since they had gotten to enjoy a decent date night and even with her father in tow, she was looking forward to their evening together.

Her dad had actually been rather accepting to the notion that she was dating a mutant turtle, but that didn’t change the fact that he was both her father, and also a former teenaged boy. He seemed to feel it was his duty to prevent any form of unnecessary touching or gazing or any other such risqué actions that could lead to something else.

Unfortunately for Donnie, he just so happened to also be April’s first serious boyfriend, so Kirby was trying out the role of overprotective father for the first time. He seemed to genuinely like the boy, but he was not subtle when it came time to question his ‘possibly’ impure motives.

Thinking about her father’s behavior toward Donnie made her giggle to herself. If only Kirby knew that she was the one in the relationship that was always ready to take another step forward. If she left things at Donnie’s nervous pace the two would still be pecking with a foot between them. Hell, they wouldn’t even be dating, she had suggested that too.

Although, she couldn’t really blame Donnie. He had made it clear from the day they met that he was intimidated by her. Originally she had thought that his awkwardness and fumbling behavior was due to the fact that he was seriously lacking in any social skills. And while that did hold true, it certainly wasn’t the only reason. He had completely fallen for her. Being the shy, insecure brother, often picked on by his brothers and living as a recluse; he hadn’t really had much of a chance to work on his communication skills. And telling a girl he was crushing on her, was definitely something outside of his comfort zone.

She also knew that he was not used to getting things he wanted, having grown up hidden beneath the city and scavenging for food and supplies. To him, it wasn’t worth asking for the things in life that he so desired, because history had taught him that they would never have it. He reminded her often that being with her still felt like he was living a dream.

All that aside, April had taken it upon herself to make sure that Donnie understood she was with him by choice and that they both happily decided to be a couple. Even after they had rescued her father and she was able to move back up top to their family’s apartment, she made it clear that she still wanted to be with him. He was very self-conscious about his physical differences, no matter how many times April assured him that she adored everything about him, green shell and all.   

All of these doubts were never more apparent than when their relationship turned physical. The pair of them were nervous and inexperienced, teetering at the edge of diving into a sexual relationship.

While they had never actually done the deed, April didn’t think she could still call herself a virgin after the last time they had been together. Her face immediately flushed at the memory of Donnie’s questioning eyes asking for permission, even though she had been the one to unbutton her pants. The way he had delicately gasped after she slid her panties off to fall to the floor. He had mumbled again and again how beautiful she was. She had felt so nervous lying there naked beneath his gaze, giving her whole self over to him, but yet she knew she was absolutely safe.

His initial touches had been more of curiosity and wonder. His focus flicking back and forth between her face and her womanhood, watching to see if he was doing everything right. She encouraged him, offering nods and moans as guidance. He had been a quick study and within minutes he lovingly caressed her swollen bud as he littered her thighs with kisses.

Her hurried breaths and deepened moans were begging him for more attention, and his kisses traveled upward from her knees before landing at her center. Delicately he tested the area with a soft lap of his tongue. She rewarded him with an uncontrollable buck of her hips, surprising him. His head popped up, his eyes round and bright, then a smile crept across his features, pleased that he had been successful.

His mouth found its treasure again and he continued his soft lapping, as though he was lazily enjoying a melting ice cream cone under a hot summer sun. Before she even realized what he was doing, he came up for air, replacing his hot tongue with the tip of his finger and ever so slowly slipped one of his over-sized digits into her slick entrance. It was the first time April had experienced anything larger than her own fingers, but Donatello seemed quite aware of his size difference and was careful in his shallow explorations.

To say that it had been purely enjoyable would have been a lie. There was most definitely a tightness and a sensation of stretching that had been a tad unpleasant, but as much as she had attempted to hide her discomfort, his movements would halt at the first sign of anything other than pleasure.

“Are you ok? Am I hurting you?” His voice quivered with uncertainty and worry.

“No, it’s not bad. I’m just… I just need to get used to it.” Her statement had been true. Despite the contorted look she attempted to hide.

“What should I do?” His voice was quiet and shivering.

“Keep moving, but just… go slow.”

Donnie nodded, and continued on with his finger. Slowly sliding it out and then back in, a little deeper each time. The movements became smoother with each stroke helped by her own lubricating fluids, as her body relaxed and adjusted.

It had felt amazing.

April wasn’t any stranger to solo experimentation with herself. She was a teen and had the same hormonal urges that males were supposedly ‘taking care of’ all the time. She had tested the waters with what felt good and had found the places that could bring her to climax, but nothing could be compared to the wave of pleasure that washed over her with the pumping of Donnie’s fingers as he leaned over her, whispering tales of her beauty into her ear.

Returning from her high, she had tried her best to coax Donnie into allowing her to return the favor, but was hit with the same nervous excuses. He never once said he wasn’t interested, just simply avoided any discussion when it came around to him. As per his typical, and rather effective defense, he distracted her with a round of intense kissing. The whole ordeal ending before she could suggest the topic again.

Their moments alone were brief and hard to obtain, and the distant hum of the Shell Raiser being pulled into the tunnel alerted them that the others had returned. April, who wasn’t even supposed to have been there, quickly dressed and snuck out the front while Donnie rushed off to wash up. April could only imagine that he probably needed a cold shower as well.

That had been almost a month ago. And while they had found moments to steal kisses and partake in miniature rendezvous, they had not managed more than a handful of minutes to themselves. So when their group movie night suddenly shifted to a more intimate arrangement, April couldn’t help the excitement she felt buzzing within her.

Returning from her daydream, April looked up at Donatello who was still standing near her window, patting himself dry as best as he could, trying to hide the shivering in his limbs. The rain and sleet had positively soaked every item on his body, from his bandana all the way to the wraps on his feet. Mud that had spattered up his legs as he ran seemed to have frozen in place down the backs of his calves. He looked quite miserable.

“You’re a mess.” She teased, and he glanced up at her with an apologetic wince.

“I guess I am.” He agreed, spotting some iced-over crud and wiping it off the back of his arm.

“Why don’t you get cleaned up and take off your gear so it can dry?” She suggested with a hand gesturing at his soaked belt.

“Yeah, I don’t think your dad would appreciate it if I left a muddy shell-print on his couch.” He looked back up at her and smiled, making it obvious that he was playfully teasing. “Do you mind if I use your shower? I think I’m going to need to rinse off and it’ll help me warm up a bit.” Another shiver visibly ran over him before he spoke again. “Don’t worry, I’ll be quick, I don’t want your dad coming home from his trip wondering why I’m in your shower.” He added with a wink.

Indeed that was something she’d rather not explain, but April shook her head and waved her hand through the air. “It’s no rush, he’s not home yet. He already texted saying we could start the movie without him. His connecting flight was delayed 30 min, last I checked.”

“I’m not surprised, it’s pretty bad out there.” He paused his conversation and pointed over at the bathroom door, “So... I’ll just go rinse off then.”

“Of course, there’s extra towels on the top shelf. You do that and I’ll dig us up some snacks.” She turned to leave her room, but not before suggesting, with a look over her shoulder and a waggle of her eyebrows. “Maybe if you hurry, we’ll have a little time to ourselves before he gets here.”

“I like the way you think Ms. O’Neil.” Donatello flirted back.

* * *

 

April made her way into the kitchen, bare feet padding across the wooden floors and a smile etched into her face. Despite the fact that her dad had been out of town for a conference the day before, her and Donnie had not been able to arrange an evening together without his brothers and she was slightly disappointed that the little time before her dad arrived was all the alone time they would get.

On her way to the fridge she noticed her cell sitting on the countertop with a new text message from her father lighting the screen. It was most likely his usual ETA courtesy text. Or as April liked to think of them, the: ‘I’ll be home any minute, and I don’t want to catch you making out with your boyfriend’ warning.

Picking up the phone and swiping it open she read the message.

‘Delayed flight now canceled due to storm. Sat on plane for an hour before they called it.  Looks like I’ll be stuck here for the night. Are you ok on your own? Boys still coming over for movie?’

April couldn’t help the mischievous smile that crossed her features as she read the message. An unplanned evening all to themselves, sounded like just what they needed.

Pulling up the keyboard she quickly typed her response: ‘Sorry you’re stuck :( Don’t worry about me. We’ll miss you at movie night. Love you.’

Technically it was the truth, even though she was sure her dad would have different feelings knowing that the movie night had dwindled down to just her and Donnie. But she wasn’t about to reveal any more details than needed.

Exchanging another few quick messages back and forth with her father, she promised to be safe and lock up the house along with a ‘goodnight’ and ‘I love you’. But even as she typed her final reply, fingers speeding across the screen, her mind was already contemplating her next move.

She needed a plan of attack for how to approach Donatello. There was a fine line between easing him into the idea of an intimate evening alone without making him too nervous. She knew that he wanted to have sex with her, they had certainly discussed it a few times. Over the last few months on the rare occasions they were able to find time to themselves. Their heated make-out sessions had grown more intense and they had both voiced an interest in moving to the next stage, and especially after this last time… April gave an involuntary shiver as she recalled the way he had worshiped her body...  _ That part _ he was absolutely comfortable with, It was just any time she tried to press the point of getting  _ him _ to join in, he suddenly became extra self-conscious of his body’s differences and shied away from letting her get too close.

It was strange that she had just recently revealed her entire naked body to him, and yet he walked around naked all the time and she had never seen his manhood. She recalled the relatively embarrassing conversation she had had with him months earlier when they first started exploring their feelings for one another. Because to be honest, she wasn’t really sure just how far the physical differences extended and whether or not they would be able to have traditional sex. But with bright red cheeks he had explained that while he was different looking than your average male, ‘her part A and his part B would fit together’. And April couldn’t help the twinge of excitement she felt to discover his ‘part B’.

Going through these thoughts, April made a decision, she loved this man and she wanted to share this with him. She wasn’t about to let him miss out on this opportunity simply because he was nervous about a reaction she wasn’t going to have.

Knowing that she only had a few more minutes before he finished up in the shower, April walked back into her room, glancing around to make sure the space was presentable. She grabbed the stuffed bunny laying on her pillow and hastily shoved it under the bed and out of sight. Then ran her hand along the bedding, smoothing out the comforter and pulled the drapes shut over her window.

With the city lights blocked out, her room fell into darkness and she contemplated the right amount of lighting, wishing that she had some candles. Finally she settled on the paper lantern hanging in the corner that glowed just warm enough to illuminate the space while still providing the comforting cloak of shadows.

With a glance in her wall mirror she pulled out her ponytail band and ran her fingers quickly through her loose locks. Looking down at her tee and cotton pants, she was disappointed in her casual clothing choice for the evening, but it seemed silly to change at this point. Plus with any luck, she’d be taking it off soon enough. Taking a deep breath nodding to her reflection, she felt a flicker of excited anticipation wash over her and knocked on the attached bathroom door.

“Hey, can I come in?” She managed in as casual of a voice as she could.

There was a moment's pause and she could just picture the confused face he was most likely making. “Sure… I was just about to get out...”

April opened the door and swiftly stepped into the warm room, closing the door behind her before the steam could escape. Her eyes locked onto the shower curtain and she could just make out his silhouette from behind the faded fabric, standing with his shell to the spray.

“Small change of plans.” April spoke, just loud enough to be heard over the water. “My dad’s flight got cancelled, so we have the evening to ourselves.”

She swore that she saw him straighten up and freeze in place. “Oh?” He asked through the curtain before turning off the water. The white noise dissipated to a single drip, making the room feel suffocatingly quiet.

With the tap off, she could see Donnie shift around before pulling back the side of the curtain. He smiled at her, water droplets running down his olive green skin, an excited (if not a little nervous) look on his face.

Taking a step forward onto the fuzzy bath mat, she grabbed the towel off the aforementioned shelf before shaking it out and holding it open. She jiggled it in the air as an invitation for him to step into it, while asking, “Warmed up?”

He looked over the towel with a raised brow and hesitantly stepped over the lip of the tub and into the terry cloth, spinning around so his shell was to her. “Yeah, much better thanks.”

April draped the thick cotton over the back of his head and softly pulled it down to drape over his shell and shoulders, drying him off in the process. She positioned it around him like a cape, and ran her fingers down over his arms, letting the cloth sop up the remaining water that had beaded on his smooth reptilian skin.

Donatello spun around and she grasped the front of his makeshift cape, dragging the fabric slowly across his plastron, drying his front in what she hoped was at least a somewhat alluring manner. Her hands continued their journey up his front and to his neck, sliding up on either side of his maskless face, pulling him down towards her. Pushing up on her tiptoes, her lips met his, a gentle pressure as she felt herself melt into him.

He responded immediately, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her forward to press into his front, the water still dripping down his legs soaked into the front of her cotton pants. Their lips parted against each other and she moaned when his wide tongue caressed her sensitive skin, her own tongue darting forward to meet him. He tasted of coffee and cinnamon and the familiarity of it made her warm with happiness. With his hands grasping on to either end of the towel he pulled it up and around them both, cocooning them inside. The intensity of his kiss increased and she found her own hands trailing up his sides eventually winding around his neck and behind his skull.

But before she could get lost in his passion, she broke away, hearing a soft sigh of disappointment leave him. She leaned back, breaking out of her towel prison to get a better look at him before leaving a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I love you.” She reminded him.

“And I love you.” He whispered back, his voice low and husky.

Delicately grasping the edge of the white cloth, she tugged at the towel, watching it easily slide down his rounded shell and pool onto the mat beneath them. He stood now, naked before her; No mask, no belt, not even the wrappings on his hands - it was a sight she rarely got to see. As his little bit of cover slipped away, she saw him shift, pulling his shoulders in and lowering his head, visibly uncomfortable with himself. How could she make him understand that despite all of his differences that made him nervous, she found him incredibly attractive? Beside his soulful brown eyes and the adorable gap in his front teeth, his lean and muscular arms and the curve of his calves practically had her drooling, how could he not see that?

Delicately, she placed a hand on his defined shoulder and ran it down his arm slowly, letting her nails softly rake at his tough skin. Leaning in she placed a soft peck on his shoulder, before moving across him and placing another on the front of his plastron, just above his heart.

“You’re so handsome, I love all of you, Donnie.” She spoke softly, but with confidence.

She saw the quick flick of his eyes as he averted his gaze away from her, a nervous habit he did when he didn’t believe her compliments.

Seeing his reaction, she stood tall, stepping back to look him in the eye. “I mean it, Donnie.”

“You haven’t seen  _ all _ of me.” He stated quietly, the nerves present in his words.

“So let’s fix that. Right now.” She said. He tried to look away again, but she caught his cheek with her palm and turned him back to face her. “I love you Donnie, everything about you, and I want to be  _ with _ you.”

“It’s so hard for me to accept that. I’m this twisted freak of nature, a blending together of reptile and mutagen and you’re… you’re so... human.”

“Donnie, I recently discovered that I have some kind of weird psychic powers that the Kraang want to use for their sinister plans.” She shuddered at the thought of the headache she had had for a week straight after the incident with the Technodrome.

“But physically…. you are… what’s to be expected. Me? I can’t say as much.” His eyes were downcast as he tried to explain.

“Are you calling me ordinary?” She asked with a coy raise of her eyebrow, trying to lighten the topic.

He shook his head, avoiding her distraction. “Only the most beautiful kind of ordinary, which is most definitely a good thing when it comes to the topic of whether or not you are ‘human looking’.”

April dramatically rolled her eyes. “Donnie, you are unique and wonderful. I wouldn’t expect anything other than that. We’ve been tossing around the idea of being more intimate for a while now, and after last time… I was hoping you’d be a little more open to the idea. If you aren’t ready, then no pressure okay? I just don’t want you obsessing over worst-case scenarios because you’re nervous. I’m nervous too, but I also really want this.”

Reaching out, April very gently laid her hands on either side of his cheeks, pulling him forward and into a kiss. Then leaning back, she looked into his eyes. “Do you  _ want _ to do this?”

Donnie’s gaze roamed around before coming up to meet hers. “Yes, I do.” He smiled softly. “I really  _ really _ do.”

April’s grin widened at the hint of desperation in his voice. “Here’s the plan, we’re going to take this nice and slow, ok? Remember it’s just me here, you can trust me.”

The green teen made an audible gulp, but nodded.

“If at any time you want to stop, just speak up, okay?”

This time he smiled, looking unconvinced. “You’re making it sound like you’re having to talk me into it. I know I’ve been nervous about parts of this, but trust me when I say that I’m excited too.”

“Well, now that we got that all cleared up.” April leaned forward and captured his lips again with her own. She battled with his curious tongue that seemed a bit more eager than when they first started. Tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss, she was met with a promising moan. His arms circled around her waist and he pulled her tight against him.

They broke apart again, their breaths short and their chests heaving with excitement. Donatello’s grip around her loosened enough so that he could dramatically look her up and down. A playful smile was plastered on his face and April was relieved to see that he looked more relaxed.  

“You know,” He said, lifting his brows to gesture down at her top. “I’m feeling extra vulnerable and exposed compared to you. It’s probably only fair if you join me.”

April couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled out of her. Here was her playful boyfriend she adored.

“You have a good point. Why don’t you help me with that?” She smirked.

He wasted no time and his large, but surprisingly nimble fingers reached down to grasp the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, letting it drop to the floor. April watched as his attention landed on her lacy undergarment, his chocolate eyes dancing with desire. And April made a mental note that he did indeed seem to like the new lilac bra she had purchased with him in mind.

Immediately his beak dove into her chest, as he nuzzled into her soft mounds, leaving a trail of wet kisses from one side to the next.

Reaching behind herself, April undid the clasp of her bra and waited for Donnie to notice. Continuing with his kisses running across her chest he finally noticed that the lacy fabric had fallen loose. Looking up at her pleased, he gently grasped the straps on either side and pulled the small item down over her arms, releasing her breasts from their confines. April felt a little shiver run through her as the air hit her excited nipples causing the skin to contract and tighten even more.

“God you’re beautiful.” He mumbled into the soft mounds of her chest, already back to covering them with kisses.

She felt her cheeks radiate with heat; after all this time the way he looked at her as though she was some kind of goddess still made her blush.

Another lap at her nipple with his warm, wet tongue made April let out a low moan of her own and her knees wobbled as if they could buckle at any time.

“Shall we take this into the next room?” She panted out, surprised by the sound of her own voice, thick with desire.

Without any kind of acknowledgement that he had heard her, Donatello instead wrapped his arms under her rump hoisting her up off the ground, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist to keep from falling.

The unexpected response had her giggling again and she caught the mirth in his eyes as he carried her through the doorway and into her dimly-lit bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. The air in bedroom was cool and crisp in contrast to the warm humidity the shower had created, and she felt Donatello shake away a small shiver. She would need to make sure her poor cold-blooded boyfriend stayed warm tonight, she thought to herself. April grasped at his cheeks, pulling him to her, their hot mouths meeting with eagerness as they reached her bed and he broke away to gently lay her back.

“Pants.” She found herself mumbling out, lifting her hips from the bed as he swiftly looped his thumbs into her waistband, sliding both the cotton yoga pants and panties down her long legs.

April felt the cool air hit the hot wetness between her legs as he pulled her clothing away. She certainly knew the phrase of feeling ‘wet’ with sexual excitement, but it was the first time she had realized how literal the term was. Her body was absolutely ready for this.

Pulling the garments off the ends of her feet, Donnie let them fall to floor and sat crouching beside her on the bed, gazing down at her naked body. April expected to feel more vulnerable and nervous, but as his loving gaze trailed over her with adoration, she realized that all she felt was excitement.

“So beautiful.” He muttered again, half under his breath, as though he was unaware he was even saying it. His hand reached forward and she saw his gaze flicker up at her to watch her reaction, but when she didn’t offer any protest, he touched softly between her legs. With a small adjustment he angled his fingers better, and stroked gently up between her slickened lips, landing on her small bundle of nerves. With another flicker at his target, she couldn’t control the buck of her hips as the pleasurable sensation washed over her.

He repeated his ministrations a few more times and she found herself wriggling around uncontrollably beneath him. Remembering that her goal tonight was to make sure that things played out more fairly than the last time, she reached down to still his wrist just as he was about to stroke her again.

His movements stopped immediately and even in the dim light she could see the worry etched into his face.

“I want to make sure you to join in with the fun tonight.” She said in her most suggestive tone. The worry quickly faded, but she could see it replaced with apprehension as she slowly sat up and perched herself on her knees to mirror him.

They sat facing each other, their kneecaps almost touching, her pale freckled skin looking so light in contrast to his mottled green tone. He was watching her, waiting for her next move, his attention being pulled in like tractor beams to her breasts.

Contemplating her next move, she wasn’t entirely sure what she needed to do next, but seeing the lust in his hooded eyes as he failed to pull his gaze from her naked body made her feel braver than usual.

Leaning in, she arched her back to allow her breasts to hang forward as much as they could, and placed her left hand softly onto his right thigh for support. Her other hand came up to stroke gently behind where his ear cavity was located, slowly running her finger down the side of his neck and across his scapula.

Her cheek moved forward to ghost across his own, her lips so close to his ear opening that she was almost touching him and then she whispered. “I want to make you feel good.”  

She was rewarded when a shiver ran over him and he let out a breath that he didn’t seem to know he had been holding. The finger that had been tracing across the top of his plastron, ran over the lip of it and slowly trailed down the pliable front of his shell. Catching her nail in the groove that ran down the very center she let it trail all the way down until meeting the tops of his legs, still tucked beneath him.

He didn’t protest so she slid her palm down between his legs and smiled inwardly when he parted them further to allow her access. Her palm met the lower scutes of his plastron that wrapped between his legs and she raked over them with her nails. She started to wonder if he was all that sensitive when his hips gave a little buck, not unlike the ones she had given earlier. She was definitely on the right track.

“Should I keep doing this?” She tried her best to sound seductive as she asked for guidance.

Donnie’s eyes were now clamped shut and she could see him visibly gulp before he simply nodded in response.  

She slid her hand again over the tough outer shell that kept his private parts contained, flailing her fingers out so she could barely tickle the insides of his thighs at the same time. Just as she started to wonder if she was even doing the right thing, she felt the scutes shift and slide open.

Donatello’s head fell back and his arms reached out to either side of him to grasp a fistful of bedding as he let out a gasp. The roughness of his shell was replaced with a soft warmth, and she softly stroked the tender flesh to encourage it. The movement also encouraged a purr-like moan from deep in Donnie’s chest and she knew she was doing things right. Another beat and the warm flesh below her moved again, his thick appendage seemed to uncurl from it’s hiding place and into her hand.

Knowing that his eyes were still shut, she couldn’t help but sneak a peek down between his legs. When she saw the stubby appendage twitch forward it suddenly hit her what he had meant when he had explained so many weeks before that they kept their manhood and  _ other _ delicate parts tucked up into their shells. She had no idea that the boys had tails, but seeing as how they were part-turtle, she realized that it shouldn’t really have surprised her. She could only assume this was one of his differences  that had made him so nervous for her to discover.

Making an assumption that being a ‘delicate part’ most likely meant that it was also sensitive, she gently grasped the thick tail at the base and slowly stroked down to its pointy tip.  

“GUH- April!” Donnie hollered out, his body jerking in reflex and his eyes snapping open to meet hers, his lips parted in a pant.

“Is that? Was that okay?” April asked, a little worried that she might have hurt him. Was there some kind of a taboo against touching a turtle’s tail that she didn’t know about? But before he could answer his eyes shut again and he seemed to take in a silent gulp of air. With her hand still lightly grasped around the back of his tail, pressed down into the tops of the bedspread, she realized that the rest of him had just come out from hiding.

She already had an understanding that men in general were sensitive when it came to their penis. There was always some kind of ego comparison about who’s was the biggest or longest or what-have-you, and knowing that being extremely self-conscious about his own unique physiology would make Donnie even more so. Knowing this, she wanted to take caution in her reaction to how he looked. He had made it pretty clear that his ‘part B’ was different from the average male - not that she had ever had any personal experience to compare it to.

In the dimly-lit room, she looked down, her face set at neutral. She didn’t want to have any kind of reaction that might spook him or ruin the mood. Unable to stop herself, her mind ran through a quick analysis. The appendage itself seemed to have protruded from a slit at the base of his tail, the extremely smooth skin appearing a dark purplish tint that glistened with his own slick fluids. It was already stiff and erect, the shape relatively what she expected, save for the more spade-like head. The thing that she was honestly most shocked by was the sheer size of it; to say that he was well endowed in both girth and length was a bit of an understatement. Curving forward and up, it seemed as though it would reach past the height of where his belt normally sat. Being a virgin herself, April didn’t have any personal experience in these matters, but she had never heard of a complaint over being too large. A nervous thought about how well they would ‘fit together’ washed over her, but she swallowed back any worry.

Looking up at Donatello’s face, his eyes were squeezed shut and he seemed to be holding his breath. Knowing that internally he was most likely starting to panic and preparing to make a run for it, she needed to tread lightly. She wanted him to understand how perfect he was and that she was most definitely attracted to his beautifully unique body.

She leaned forward and whispered, “You are perfect.” And before he could even try to protest, she made her move. With both hands she grasped around his thick member stacking one hand above the other, not quite able to clasp her fingers all the way around. His body jerked at her touch and she slowly pulled them upward, sliding along his slick wetness, stroking all the way to the end.

Donnie’s eyes shot open again and he gasped. “April!”

She couldn’t help the satisfied grin when she saw the lust in his eyes from that one stroke. “You like that?” She asked coyly.

His mouth sat agape and his eyes were still wide with surprise. She leaned in to meet his mouth with a quick kiss before adding. “Relax. I want you to enjoy this.”

Repeating her earlier movement, she glided up his length a little faster this time and his hips bucked up to follow as her hands glided off.  

Feeling more adventurous in response to his reaction, April sprung forward and planted herself straddling his thighs. She grabbed his cheek with one hand and guided his surprised face to meet her in a steamy kiss, while her other hand snaked down between them to stroke up on his member, pressed between their bellies. This particular action was met with enthusiasm and he kissed her passionately, his large calloused hands running up her bare back and into her hair, pressing her perky breasts forward into his cool plastron.

Their passionate kissing continued, with April lazily gliding her grip up and down his shaft with increased intensity until Donatello grabbed her arm, this time stilling her movements.

She broke away from the kiss, to read his face and figure out why he was stopping. But he simply smiled in return before rising up on his knees, lifting her against him as he moved, before laying her back onto the soft bed covers. He positioned himself above her and immediately began placing soft wet kisses to the edge of her neck, his snout nuzzling into her hair. He continued with his kisses, littering a soft trail of them down to her shoulder, between her breasts and down to her stomach.

He held himself above her, balanced on one arm, while the other hand ran smoothly up her leg. April let out a gasp of her own, when she suddenly felt the tip of his wide finger push into her entrance. Still wet with desire, her body welcomed him as he pushed slowly inward before sliding out again. His large hands provided him with the reach he needed, and she gasped again feeling his thumb flick at her bud while his finger continued to move inside her.

“Donnie!” She hollered out, unable to contain her voice as he slid into her again and again.

He pushed himself up higher until his olive face was before her and she could just barely make out the brown of his eyes from the dim light of the room. “Do you still want to do this?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” April nodded with a confident smile. “I want you, Donatello.”

She saw the wonder that flashed through his eyes at her response, and he nodded. His thick digit slid out of her and he reached down to guide his long manhood to her entrance. Closing her eyes she took in the sensation of his heated flesh pressing against her swollen lips, and she parted her thighs wider. With a rock of his hips the narrow pointed tip slid in easily and she sighed in content at the feeling. He stilled for a moment before pressing again, pushing his length further in and she could feel a slight burning as her body stretched to allow for his size.

“Am I hurting you... are you... is this okay?” His voice was strained as he whispered the question.

Opening her eyes she met his face, his concentration set on not moving until she gave him permission. With a nod she urged him on. “Slowly.” She guided.

With a drag he slid all the way out before returning, repeating the movement when he reached her limit. His movements were excruciatingly slow, but she could feel her body accommodating him better with each thrust. Between the slick fluids produced by both of their bodies, the lubrication aided her comfort and before long the stretching sensation was replaced with a welcome feeling of satisfaction.  

“Oh my god.” She felt the words tumble from her mouth before she could stop herself. “YES! Donnie- Donnie, faster.” She urged him on, and he responded with great fervor.

And suddenly it went from good to amazing. Her hands had been roaming up his sides, and she reached up behind his neck, clawing and grasping at the ridges in his shell as his body rocked above her. Twisting one leg up around the back of his thigh she was able to adjust the angle just right to allow him to plow even deeper. He moaned out her name in response as his thrusts picked up in speed again.

She watched his face as he moved, his expression caught somewhere between concentration and bliss. He had never looked so amazing, his muscles taut and glistening as he moved in rhythm with her. His eyes had fallen shut and he opened them again, the warm brown of his irises catching her gaze and he smiled so wide and genuinely that she could see his gap.

“Donnie, I love you!” She felt the need to shout between heavy breaths. He moaned out what she was sure was meant to be an ‘I love you’ in response, but what sounded more like a series of grunts starting with the correct syllables. She couldn’t help but smile, seeing the effect she had on her typically loquacious boyfriend. 

He shifted again, lowering his mouth to her neck, and causing the smooth roughness of his plastron to graze over her alert nipples with every rock. Another movement and the lower section of shell was suddenly passing right over her nub, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves in just the right way.

Her back arched involuntarily and she gasped out as he picked up speed again. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She grasped at his neck, feeling the taut muscles beneath his smooth pebbled skin. “Donnie… oh god, Donnie! I’m… I’m”

But before she could even explain what was happening, she felt the wave of ecstasy wash over her making her entire body spasm in response. White lights burst behind her eyes, causing her to throw her head back, her mouth open wide in a silent scream.

Somewhere amidst the sea of pleasure that was threatening to drown her, she felt Donatello tense up between her legs and his movements change to erratic jerking thrusts.  

“Apri--I-!” He hollered out as he bucked forward one last time, his body gasping for air as his muscles spasmed from his release.

She felt the weight of him as he collapsed onto her chest, his shaking arms, giving out from holding him up. Letting out a playful “unff” as he squashed her down into the bed, April smiled lazily, running her hand up the back of his head, feeling him press muffled kisses into her shoulder.

With a groan of effort he pushed himself to roll off of her and to the side, sliding out of her as he did, causing another small shudder of an aftershock to run through her. Somehow her brain was just aware enough to pull her arm out of the way to avoid being clipped by the edge of his shell as he found his place beside her.They laid still, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the otherwise quiet room.

Turning to meet his eyes she could see the doubt that seemed to lace the edge of his thoughts. His voice came out quiet and nervous. “Are you ok? Did I hurt-- was that--”

Rolling onto her side to better face him, she pressed a kiss to his lips to stop him from talking and smiled. “That was amazing.”

The worry seemed to wash away and he smiled in return. “You’re amazing.” Was his reply and he kissed her back.

“Tell me again why you were so nervous?” April teased him and he chuckled in response.  

“I clearly didn’t need to be.” He beamed, his face positively lighting up in an afterglow. “How did I manage to be so lucky to find you?”

April looked up and let out a little “hmmm” as she tapped her chin and pretended to think over the answer. “Oh that’s right, you literally caught me falling from a helicopter. I’m pretty sure I was the lucky one, that you found me.”

She felt the bed move as he laughed, shaking his head at her. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too, Donatello. I’m glad that we found each other.”

Just then a particularly loud gust of wind pelted her window with rattling bits of sleet, reminding them of the world outside their little bubble of happiness. Just the sound of the menacing weather made April give a little shiver and she realized that the light sheen of sweat on her body was quickly cooling as they lay naked on top of the covers.

“You know, that storm seems pretty bad…” She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “It’s probably best for you to stay here for the night.”

A grin cracked across his face and he nodded his head. “I think you’re right. It would be foolish of me to travel in that.”

April’s smile grew wider and she leaned in to peck his beak. “What do you say we get cleaned up, and move this party to the living room, where we can turn on a movie we may or may not actually watch?”

“I like the way you think, Ms. O’Neil.” He teased with his line from earlier.

April met his grin when a thought hit her, “Do you think you’ll get in trouble if you don’t head back tonight?”

Donnie shook his head, “I’ll text Leo and tell him about the weather - if we’re lucky, he’ll cover for me with others. But even if I knew I’d be grounded for a month, I still have no intention of leaving your side tonight.”

April smiled and snuggled against him. He wrapped an arm over her waist and let out a content sigh. Now that they had finally stepped over the last hurdle of doubts that were holding him back, she knew that their relationship would only continue to grow further. The thought made her smile, knowing that this would be the first of many perfect evenings.

* * *

 

**The End**

**A/N: Phew, okay I always get super nervous about posting the smut... was this ok? Did this live up to expectations?**


End file.
